This invention relates generally to a control-signal input device for computer game machines, and more particularly to a control-signal input device for computer game machines using biological signals, such as brain waves, as game control signals.
Computer dame machines of conventional types, more specifically, typical computer game machines for one or more persons to play games on a TV screen comprise a game machine and a switch input section (hereinafter referred to as a joy pad). In this type of computer game machines, furthermore, game control signals (input signals) are usually generated as the player pushes the button on the joy pad.
As the player pushes the upper or lower arm of the cross-shaped button, a control signal for causing a game character image displayed on the TV screen to move in the vertical direction is produced. As the player pushes the right-hand or left-hand arm of the cross-shaped button, a control signal for causing the game character image to move in the horizontal direction is produced. Some joy pads incorporate separate A and B buttons, in addition to the cross-shaped button, to produce control signals to cause the character image to jump upward or to attack the enemy. In this way, a computer game is controlled as the player pushes the buttons on the joy pad to cause the character image on the TV screen to move, or manipulate it as he wishes.
In a computer game machine of the conventional type, a game proceeds as the player pushes the buttons of the joy pad, as described above. Consequently, the outcome of a game depends largely on the player's manual dexterity. With most game machines of the conventional types, the physically handicapped feel some difficulties in enjoying computer games. Furthermore, the progress or outcome of a computer game can hardly be affected by the degree of concentration of attention or excitement on the side of the player. As a result, in a simulation game that simulates a sport like golf, the outcome of which is dictated by psychological factors, the player cannot experience the feeling of actual golf play because the game machine does not reflect the state of mind of the player.